happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the fourth and last chapter of Happy Feet: The Easter Special written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Reform". Plot (As the war is over, the gang is all back at Adelie-Land, having the iceberg ready for the Easter Bunny and Grasshopper to sail with the basket as the gang is ready to say goodbye to them) *Mumble: The iceberg is all set for you buddy. *Easter Bunny: I like it. It look like a pirate ship. *Mumble: Kind of. *Lovelace: You guys can now travel anywhere with this iceberg. Be careful, it last longer to melt. *Easter Bunny: Just like chocolate and cheese. *Grasshopper: Oh well, we're going home. *Sven: Thanks again my friends. Come back anytime soon. *Easter Bunny: Next time when a problem comes, we're going back. *Grasshopper: And Dargo, don't be a outcast. *Dargo: I promise. *Gerald: You almost ruin the day for us. *Dargo: Never again my old friend. *Ramón: Off you go, we left out some fish for you to eat. *Easter Bunny: Fish? We don't eat fish. *Ramón: Fine. You don't want any food before you leave? *Easter Bunny: Nah. *Ramón: Then go home. *Easter Bunny: Off we go! (The Easter Bunny and Grasshopper jump to the iceberg and sail off to Easter Island) *Phoenix: Goodbye you guys. *Sven: We will miss you! *Easter Bunny: So long, penguins! *Sven: We're not penguins, we're puffins. *Tracy: I know. The penguins always mistake us as flying penguins. *Sven: But a penguin can't fly. A chicken can't even fly either. *Mumble: Okay guys, let's go home and have a party. *Lovelace: Ah, i love parties. *Mixer: Me too. *Kentucky: So can we play some music while we arrive at Penguin-Land? *Gerald: Yes. You can now play music on the way to Penguin-Land. *Mixer: Sweet. *Kentucky: That sound like us. *Lovelace: Right on boys. *Mumble: One nation guys, one nation. (Back at Penguin-Land, Catherine and Shippo are there, talking to Gloria and the others) *Catherine: Have you guys seen my mate Phoenix? *Gloria: Sadly no. How long have you been searching for him? *Shippo; Everywhere. *Catherine: He's nowhere to be found. *Maurice: Maybe he left out with Mumble. *Michelle: Who knows. *Memphis: I think they went fishing. *Norma Jean: How can they swim for more than five hours? *Maurice: That's crazy. *Sven: *seen flying in the sky* Hey guys, guys. I have a announcement to make! *Terry: Hey look, it's the flying puffin again. *Edwin: What is he up to? *Sven: Our friends are coming over for a big easter party. So come along. *Edwin: We're not leaving, your friends are coming to our home and celebrate together! *Sven: Oh, join along with some very exciting activities. *Edwin: That's better. *Sven: Oh look, here they come. (The penguins and puffins arrive as Mumble, Phoenix and Erik came back to Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Home sweet home. *Phoenix: Good as always. *Michelle: I think your mate is back. *Catherine: Phoenix! *Phoenix: Catherine! *mate Catherine* *Catherine: Oh my lord, i have been searching for you all along. Where have you been? *Phoenix: Searching for the easter basket. It belongs to someone else. *Shippo: Good times, good friends. *Seymour: Hey bro, welcome back. *Mumble: Seymour. *Seymour: My man. *Kathleen: Good to see you. *Atticus: Hey Erik, we were looking all over for you. *Bo: Where have you been? *Erik: I was at Adelie-Land. *Ashley: You have been partying for the whole day? *Erik: It was more of a situation with the conflict. *Lauren: What kind of conflict? *Erik: Stealing. *Lauren: Those skuas were up to something and they never took a chance to steal the eggs. *Erik: Bad birds. *Mary: How is the trip? *Phoenix: We were not on vacation. *Mumble: Ha ha, very funny. We were out. *Dorcena: That's crazy. *Noah: Ladies and gentleman, the gang is all here and we are going to celebrate the day of easter with all of our friends together! *Miss Viola: How about we call it Earth Day. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Yeah. This day is so special to us. It's about protecting the land and cleaning out the trash from the ground. *Noah: Protecting the Earth. I get it. *Gerald: Hey, play something serious and quiet. Just like what Lars Gavunsterson always do. *Noah: Alright. Let's bow to the planet of Earth! *Puffins: *bow down to Earth* *Raul: Wow. *Rinaldo: I didn't know they can bow to a single planet like ours. *Nestor: We live here. *Rinaldo: Darn it. *Gloria: What about sunrise What about snow What about all the things that you said We were to gain What about killing fields Is there a time What about all the things That you said were yours and mine *Lovelace: Did you ever stop to notice All the fluff we've shed before Did you ever stop to notice This crying Earth, these weeping shores *Everyone: Aah, ooh. *Michelle: What have we done to the world Look what we've done What about all the peace That you pledge your only land *Norma Jean: What about flowering fields Is there a time What about all the dreams That you said was yours and mine *Memphis: Did you ever stop to notice All the children dead from fight Did you ever stop to notice This crying earth, these weeping shores *Everyone: Aah, ooh Aah, ooh *Sven: I used to dream I used to glance beyond the stars Now I don't know where we are Although I know we've drifted far *Everyone: Aah, ooh Aah, ooh Aah, ooh Aah, ooh *Gloria: Hey, what about yesterday. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about the seas. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: The heavens are falling down. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: I can't even breathe. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about apathy. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: Drowning in the seas. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about the promised land Preachin' what I believe *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about the holy land. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about the greed. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: Where did we go wrong Someone tell me why *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about baby boy. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about the days. *Everyone: What about us. *Gloria: What about all their joy Do we give a damn *Everyone: Aah, ooh Aah, ooh *Noah: We are the people, we are the world. *Lovelace: We are a part of a penguin nation! (The Great 'Guin appears in the sky, shining in the light of sunlight) THE END (In a post-credit scene, it was night time as the iceberg is arriving at Easter Island with the Easter Bunny and Grasshopper getting off the iceberg) *Easter Bunny: Home sweet home. *Grasshopper: At least we got the basket. *Easter Bunny: Easter will be the same. With the basket, we can spread the eggs everywhere around the world. *Grasshopper: You're a good friend E.B. *Easter Bunny: You're always going to be with me. One day, that puffin is going to make up his mind. *Grasshopper: No tricks. *Easter Bunny: Good. I need a good head start. THE REAL END Previous: Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories